


To Have and To Hold

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony and Stephen discuss the possibility of marriage. One day.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> So I just posted something angsty and figured I should follow it up with fluffy. I just really needed to get it out of my system lol.

   It happened early one morning with Tony sitting at the small two-person breakfast table, gazing out a large window and across the city. The sun had just reached its crest, officially announcing the commencement of a new day. Stephen was still in the kitchen, carefully crafting what he described dramatically as a tea of _utmost perfection._ Tony had learned early on not to insult the man and his tea, but a glance over showed his nose scrunching in distaste as he poured Tony’s steaming coffee. He averted his eyes back to the window to hide his wide smile, the same he had been wearing most of the morning.

   Soon enough Stephen walked over and gently placed their respective beverages on the table, there was a slight glow to his lover’s hands that Tony knew was magic to temporarily steady them, another thing Tony didn’t dare comment on. His lover liked to do things like this to prove he wasn’t completely useless and certainly didn’t take well to Tony’s attempts at insisting he let his many robots do it. He had wisely ignored Stephen’s muttered comment about how _of course_ Tony wouldn’t even lift a finger for a drink.

   The Cloak swept into the room and settled on the back of Stephen’s chair as he sat. The movement was accompanied by the slightest wince making Tony smirk, he received a mild glare in return.

   “Sore?” Tony asked lifting his eyebrows at the man.

   “Shut up.” Stephen muttered.

   Tony hummed at him and took a sip of his coffee, reveling in the warm heady scent. He leaned back in his chair and grinned at Stephen. They had the whole day to themselves for the first time in weeks and there was a strange sense of giddiness in them both. “I was just thinking…” Tony mused, “if you _are_ sore, a bath might be a wonderful idea.”

   Stephen levelled him with a look, warmth spread through Tony at his darkening eyes. “Oh, a bath is definitely in the cards for me. For you on the other hand, now that’s a different story.”

   Tony pouted at the man who immediately broke into an easy laughter. It was at that moment there was sudden bump in the table, disturbing their drinks slightly. Glancing down Tony let out an exasperated sigh. FRIDAY had a sent one of his little bots with the urgent paperwork for the morning. He looked at Stephen, they had promised no work today.

   Stephen shook his head a bit, but a crooked grin still graced his lips. “How long?”

   Tony leaned down and lifted the folder, pretended to weigh it in his hands. “thirty minutes?”

   Stephen groaned good naturedly. “Fine. If it takes longer I’m going to take that bath alone.”

   Tony immediately opened the folder and began signing things, barely skimming the information.

   Stephen chuckled quietly and summoned a book of his own, leaned over the table and gently sipped at the tea while he read.

   It was about ten minutes in when it happened. Tony found himself staring at Stephen, his dishevelled hair, the grey that seemed to be peppering in ever longer streaks, his form fitting grey T-shirt, the slight furrow in his brow as his bright eyes moved over the text, the way his lips moved subtly with the words. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a strong sense of domesticity, powerful and soft as he allowed himself to avert his eyes toward the kitchen, cluttered with a mixture of inventions, relics, and books. They had been living together for nearly a year now, it hadn’t been a verbal agreement at first, it just happened as naturally as breathing as they sought to spend more time together.

   With this realization also came another one that was a lot more unsettling for Tony. He was decidedly happy, far more then he had been in a very long time. He looked back at Stephen, couldn’t help the grin that slid across his lips as he stared at the man he loved so much. Soon enough, however, he found himself fixating on Stephen’s bare, scarred, trembling fingers.

   “Do you ever think about marriage?” The words ended on a sharp intake of breath from Tony who had _not_ meant to say that out loud.

   Stephen’s head snapped up. His expression was remarkably cool, his gaze assessing Tony’s wide eyes. Then he smirked at him, “did you want me to pretend I didn’t hear that?”

   Blood rushed into his cheeks, embarrassment evident by Stephen’s amusement. Tony’s mouth opened and closed a few times while his lover waited patiently. Finally, Tony decided _fuck it_.

   “No,” He swallowed thickly. “Do you think about it?”

   The enjoyment didn’t leave the man’s face, and something eased inside him, “In what context?” Stephen asked.

   It startled a laugh from Tony who leaned across the table to playfully swat his arm. “Don’t be an asshole.”

   He nodded and took a moment to sip his tea making Tony roll his eyes. He set it down carefully, so the trembling wouldn’t spill it before leaning back slightly. “Rarely.”

   “Oh.” He wasn’t exactly disappointed with the answer. Probably because it didn’t really tell him anything, he was more…exasperated.

   Stephen shook his head, clearly taking pity on him. “It crossed my mind a few times, but at the moment I am exceptionally happy with where we are and what we are doing.”

   Something fuzzy and warm filled Tony’s heart and he couldn’t help but grin. “Me too.” He paused, and Stephen raised an eyebrow. “But in the future?”

   Stephen groaned throwing his head back, but he was smiling. “I’ve never really seen the point of marriage, honestly. Especially at our ages.”

   “Hey!” Tony interrupted only to have Stephen wave a hand at him to be silent.

   “But if its something that would make you happy then _one day_ , I wouldn’t be all that opposed.”

   Tony stared at him before grinning manically at his lover. “You want to marry me.” He said gleefully.

   Stephen buried his face in his hands. “ _one day.”_

   Tony waved it off. “Details. I think a beach wedding would be nice, but I know you prefer privacy.” He mused.

   There was a sudden flurry of fabric and Tony found his mouth being securely muffled by the Cloak that had wrapped itself tightly around his head. He tried to pull at it, but it was stubbornly holding on. He turned pleading eyes to Stephen’s unimpressed face who simply stared at him for a moment. “Are you done?” he asked.

   He nodded his head sadly. The Cloak unwrapped instantly, while Stephen stood at the same time looking down at Tony who was back to grinning. “I’m taking that bath now, I suggest you hurry up on the paperwork.”

   Tony glanced at the clock on the far wall and frowned. “But-”

   “Nope. Get back to work.”

   He began to leave but Tony snagged his hand gently on the way out, bringing him to a standstill. Tony let his voice drop a little, filled with a warmth that never failed to entice Stephen. He brought his hand to his mouth and kissed his ring finger with a careful press of lips. “I love you.”

   Stephen’s eyes softened. “Love you too.”

   He then left the room in long strides, Tony watched, appreciating his lover’s ass in the tight boxer briefs he had been wearing. “FRIDAY. Please request electronic versions of this paper work and e-sign everything for me.”

   “Sure thing, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your opinions! Comments are how I get through my day :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授翻/奇异铁】To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620928) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)




End file.
